An office Romance
by KatzeSchnee
Summary: Xaldin and Vexen, other pairings. A sweet story about the organization. AU SLASH. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**ok, so imma gon start dis fanfic, IT will be spelt (mostly) correctly, Here's your Xaldin Vexen lovin. Also my journal is in Vexen's point of veiw. Another XalVex story. THis will be an AU Xaldin is older than our little vexy, Vexen doesn't have the eye twitch and while his voice is feminine-ish it is not crazed.**

* * *

><p>Vexen fell asleep on his table working as per his norm. He had been working all day to figure out how to make vaccinations available through pills. He had fallen asleep on top of his math problem his computer screen flickering next to him and his phone beeping out it's need for a charger. A shadow came in followed by a small breeze and he removed the blondes glasses. Setting them next to the computer, He grabbed the phone and sat it on the charge mat. Before the man left he patted Vexen on the head and covered him with a jacket. Vexens only response was a sigh.<p>

* * *

><p>Xaldin was a security guard at Oblivion Inc. He and his pal Xigbar were the heads of their department. They made sure all the guards were trained, did background checks, paper work. Anything a normal policeman would do. Only there job was specific to one corporation. Oblivion.<p>

Oblivion was a health care company, only they didn't just develop and sell drugs. Oblivion was trying to make it so everyone could have a healthy life whether you were afraid of needles or had cancer. Oblivion did it's best to find the cure. A hard task when everyone only saw average pay and long hours. If more people had known the inner workings and why no one complained about there jobs, they wouldn't believe they had ever thought that it was so the worker wouldn't get fired. No. Everyone loved their jobs. But there were thirteen workers that were very devoted. There was Xemnas, CEO and founder. Xigbar and Xaldin, heads of Security. Vexen, Department of research. Lexeaus, Marketing. Zexion and Roxas, Sales department. Saix and Luxord, Human Resources. Axel, Chief of Maintence. Demyx, Controlled the buildings sound system . Marluxia, Decorated and planned all the offices, including branch buildings. Larxene, Xemnas' secretary.

Xaldin was checking up on everything getting ready to lock up the empty parts of the building and set alarms so the night guard could start his watch.

* * *

><p>Vexen awoke in his office, He was so tired. He reached for his phone to find it missing. "crap..." he looked around and found it plugged in, "that's odd I know I didn't plug it in." He left his office to go to the security department. "Yo! Xigbar. I think someone was in my office last night."<p>

Xigbar looked up from his Ramen and the video monitors. "I don't know, Xaldin was on duty. You got some stuff on your cheek." Xigbar pointed to his own. "Might wanna wash it off. Unless you finally got a tat?"

Vexen huffed playfully. "I would never do such a thing." In truth he had one, A snowflake, on his ankle. "Be safe," He waved as he went to find Xaldin. Who could really be anywhere, Training guards, at home, eating breakfast out somewhere.

Xigbar waved back eyes fixed on the monitors. "Be safe," Be safe was a common goood bye in amongst the workers of Oblivion. One never knew what might happen. You could fall down one of many flights of stairs or you could get hurt by someone trying to come in and assassinate the CEO, or get hurt in a lab accident. There was always a threat to the security, Which was why the security team was so big.

Vexen was searching for Xaldin and found him in the break room. "Hey Vex."

"Hello Xaldin, did you just get in?"

"Nope, I'm getting ready to head home, how about you?" Xaldin turned away so he could add sugar too his coffee.

"Aactually, I would but I have to make sure everything in my office is straightened up and still there. I think someone was in there last night. Did you see anyone?" Xaldin luckily was still turned away from Vexen so he couldn't see his pause in his movements. Xaldin turned around with his coffee.

"I was the one in there. I saw your computer still on and I was worried there was some one in there. You had fallen asleep. So I plugged in your phone and moved the keyboard." Vexen nodded relieved that it was Xaldin. "Alright. Thanks."

"Hey, and Vexen? Don't work so late." Vexen was taken back. Why would Xaldin say that. He nodded and left to gather his things he was going home to shower and change clothes before he came back for work. He passed by Roxas who waved and Zexion who nodded. 

* * *

><p>Vexen got home and was still thinking about why in the world Xaldin would be concerned for him. It was puzzling.<p>

* * *

><p>Vexen came flying into the office much later than he had planned he had his hair haphazardly tossed into a bun. His shirt was rumpled and his jacket falling off his shoulders. He couldn't find his glasses and there were papers sticking out of his Breifcase. Axel who was not busy that day was sitting on top of Demyxs' desk. They were playing blasting Whitney Hustons, 'I will always love you' Through the entire building. Most people looked peeved. As Vexen ran he saw Larxene staring at the sound system with a glare as powerful as a million watts. Xigbar had his phone out and was showing one of the guards, Riku, a picture of a yawning lion Photoshopped into a Whitney Huston wig and dress. Vexen finally reached his office. He immediately started writing a report.<p>

Vexen had a wonderful Idea in the shower. If certain cells could carry the vaccine it might be possible to combine a powdered vaccine with plant material it wouldn't react so violently in the body. He excitedly typed till he had written out his whole Scientific process. It was a bit silly the way he did it. He always wrote it in simple language and almost just like a fifth grader would. But he always found that it made the experiments go smoother. Then he would rewrite it. He loved his job. 

* * *

><p>Xaldin came to work about an hour after Vexen. He was going to run an after noon shift while Xigbar went to start his break. He and his partner had the same break time and to be honest it was for the best. They both always came back much happier. They both seemed less annoying. They were less ornery.<p>

The Dread locked man gave a happy smile. He had slept almost his whole break. It was exciting. Soon he would get weekends off. Riku was almost trained enough to control the security with out Xaldin AND Xigbar. They would each take turns where they could have one day a week off. 

* * *

><p>Hours later it was time for the building to be locked up. Vexen finished his work. He pushed it all out of his mind and locked his office. He headed back down to the Ground floor so he could go grab his car. But it had started pouring down sleet. "Oh great." Pulling his jacket tight he was prepared to run out into the falling ice pellets. A hand stopped him.<p>

"Wait,"

* * *

><p>Fast moving I know, and a cliffy, I NEED AT LEAST ONE COMMENT, I don't ask for much... I just don't want to post if no one will read.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, so I got a comment, totally forgot what it said though -sweat- something about run-ons? I don't know. But my period (key not my menstural cycle, sadly the latter DOES work) doesn't always want to work. Usually it does but otherwise I substitute it with a comma. but lately it's been doin real well. Still needs a beta. I don't care though.**

* * *

><p>Vexen turned his head to see Xaldin's hand on his shoulder. "Yes?" He fought the temptation to pull away. It felt nice, To have that strong comfort.<p>

"It's coming down to hard, you'll get hurt. It's supposed to get huge later tonight, Come on I'll let you stay In the Video monitor room. Riku is sitting in their so you won't have to worry." Vexen shook his head when He heard Riku's name.

"Me and Riku rub each other the wrong way." Xaldin cheered inside. It was all going according to plan.

* * *

><p>Zexion was rolling in his bed unable to sleep. He couldn't sleep due to the sleet. His boyfriend was out visiting his mother. Evidently her dog had got out when it started storming. Lexaeus being the angel he was went to help. He sighed as he lay on his stomach. "I give up, It's not the sleet. I can' sleep with out Lexaeus." He heard a key jammed in the door and he jumped up to run greet his boyfriend. Lexaeus came in looking a little worse for wear.<p>

"Zexion, I'm back." Zexion was peeling around the corner clad in a tank top and sweat pants. Lex gasped as he was smacked in the stomach. Zexion had punched Lexaeus in his tummy. Soon they were all out wrestling in the floor till the slate haired man pinned the giant.

"I can't sleep when your gone." Zexion got off him and headed to bed. Lex understood and skipped his shower just changing into his wife beater and cowboy pajama pants. They got in bed and immediately fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed. They were odd to some. But they made sense to each other. They slept like that so Their minds eye would have a good veiw of each other

* * *

><p>Xaldin smiled at Vexen "I have a really sturdy car. More so than most. I can run get it and take you home. Our apartments aren't to far apart." They were in fact about ten miles apart. Not horrible by car though. "Wouldn't want you to be hurt." Before Vexen had a chance to Respond he ran out to fetch the car. Vexen was in shock. So many thoughts ran through his head. Mostly about if his car would be okay. Soon Xaldin pulled his truck up to the door. He ran out of the car with an umbrella.<p>

He escorted Vexen to the Truck and opened the door for him. Then he hurried around to jump in so he could drive.

* * *

><p>Demyx was at home looking up songs for a playlist. It was time to change the one in the elevators. It had been there for probably two weeks. He surfed you tube till he found one song. Magic by BoB, Demyx thought it was awesome so he put it on the playlist. Then he bounced excitedly deciding to put lots of happy songs in the elevator. He had been doing classical music and love songs and such. But they needed a party in the building.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, since Vexen was with out a car Demyx picked him up. The two got along well. Well enough to carpool. And well enough to gossip together. "Oh my gosh Vexen! Really? He did? I can't believe it. I think he's into you." Vexen snorted.<p>

"Just like Siax is into you. He just thinks of me as a friend." Demyx pulled up to a stoplight. and started singing. "You like Xaaaaaaldiiiin, you want to kiiiis him, you want to-"

Vexen smacked Demyx's arm with a blush. "No, he's just,"

"A boyfriend?"

"Yes, I mean NO! I mean, I don't know."

"The Great and Powerful Vexen doesn't KNOW? gasp, why am I not surprised. Your shit at relationships."

"Ya ya. Look we're here. Thanks for the ride Demyx." Demyx smiled as he turned off his camaro.

"Hey, your welcome. Besides, I get to be the one to tell Axel!" Demyx grabbed his things and went running before he had an angry Vexen on his tail.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Xaldin had slept in. He was exhausted.<p>

* * *

><p>Lexaeus was happily working at his desk when Siax walked past him."Why are you so happy?"<p>

Lex grinned. "Sleep, he can't sleep without me." The bluenette rolled his eyes.

"You're so whipped."

"Siax! I can't unlock my office! help..."Xemnas called from down the hall. Lex raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Shut up." Siax walked off to help his love.

* * *

><p>Larxene was asleep at the coffee machine when Vexen came in. "What's up my brother from another mother?"<p>

"Shut up Vexen. Get me some excedrin. I have a headache." Vexen did as asked. "Go away." Vexen rolled his eyes and made his coffee before going to work.

The female blonde took her pills and after making her coffee she made one for Demyx. Oh she was bad. She got him caff. with lots of sugar and one of those chocolate cereal straws. A blonde with a vengance...

* * *

><p><strong>yay! finished another chapter. I think I will be updating in short chapters till I really get the ball rolling. The more comments the more likely I am to update. I may start another xalvex story if I get enough shippers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok, so no one is REALLY interested in this fic, meh, I don't care today. I will write any way. I need everyone to under stand something's**

**1) I deal what Im given so be careful how you bite. (review me)  
><strong>

**2) I'm the one writing this FOR YOU (fave me)  
><strong>

**3) I want you to translate this for me! I would be so happy if someone would. (love me!)  
><strong>

**ok, love you. Except the one person getting on to me about run-ons. My period doesn't always work. And I enjoy blathering in the same sentenve occasionally; I find it quite enjoyable to blather.**

**DISCAIMER, you really think I own this? If I owned this most of you kiddies, yeah, you little girls at home fan-girling, would not know what the game was because of where it was sold.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Now Demyx was a lovable little guy. Near impossible to deal with on a sugar high. Larxene however, did not care. She worked at a nice desk with plenty of things around her to deter Demyx. Such as bubble wrap that she purposely left on the opposite side of the building from her. So that WHEN this lovable one was coming to bother her; he would be distracted by the large roll of bubble wrap. This was an amazing investment on her part.<p>

And as Larxene sauntered through the halls holding that large cup of extremely caffeinated and sugar soaked beverage, everyone had to look out of their offices and cubicles. When they discovered the direction she was headed there was a mob to stop her. A MAD DASH BEGAN! The blonde woman bolted and dodged down the halls and finally into Demyx' office where she locked the door. Leaving a distressed mob outside. "Demyx dear, I brought you a treat!"

The musician whipped around grinning "Awww, Larxy. Really?" His eyes widened at the chocolate straw. Then Larxene did the unthinkable. She pulled out a little snack baggy of: sprinkles, mini marshmallows, chocolate chips, and freeze dried blue berries.

"Oh yes Demo Demyx! I was making COFFEE" She stressed the word so everyone outside could see what she was saying. "And thought you might like some. Now why don't we drink our coffee and chat?" She sat down holding her own coffee and waiting for everyone to give up.

* * *

><p>Vexen was back in his office cleaning up and writing down observations. Today should just be a very routine day. Nothing new to research. No need to hunt through old reports for new comparisons. Just lots of checking up on things and a lot of 'spring cleaning'. He heard a clamor out side his office. Looking out to see what was the matter. He saw Larxene had coffee that looked more like cake batter. "Oh my, Is she..? Shit. She is...SHIT! DEMYX!" He normally wouldn't care. But now, Demyx new about him and Xaldin. He had to stop that coffee. Hyper Demyx would say LOTS of things, Who would have guess that Roxas could sing like Jesse McCartney?<p>

* * *

><p>Larxene grinned. "Oh really? The big hunk and the spindly scientist you say? Well Demyx, I really must be going." Larxene turned and left. Demyx still drinking his coffee and bouncing around.<p>

Larxene left and as she passed Vexen outside the office she shot him a saucy wink. "Well, well Vexen. Never took you for the type to go for the big boys." His jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe her! Why in the world- I don't understand!" Vexen sputtered as he angrily threw away old papers. Xaldin was heading to check one of the security cameras that had some how gotten disconnected when he heard the flustered yelling.<p>

"Yo! Vexen. What's the matter?" The ravenette poked his head in.

"LARXENE IS THE MATTER! SHE SAI-" Vexen turned and saw Xaldin, "Oh, uhm, hi. I-uh, I didn't mean to yell at you, uhm, oh look! I need to go get something somewhere else...Right now. bye." Vexen fleed the room and went down the hall before he stopped. Turned and went back. _' Why the hell am I acting like a thirteen year old girl. HE should leave MY office. And I don't care because I don't like him.' _but another little voice inside him said _**'Tell him you like him'** _but that voice sounded an aweful lot like Demyx.

* * *

><p>Demyx was skipping down the hall singing 'It's a small world after all' As loud as He could, and In as many languages as he could remember. So loud that it drew Xigbar out of his office.<p>

"Dem?" Dem froze and his eyes locked with Xigbar's. An evil grin took over his face as he shouted to everyone with in hearing distance.

"Patchy the pirate likes mermaid man to wear girls clothes!" **(A/N yes that is a spongebob reference that I do not own.)** The whole maze of cubicles outside of Xigbars office burst out laughing.

Xigbar whined/whispered. "Demyyy you said you wouldn't tell people about our roooleplaaaaay." Demyx just grinned.

* * *

><p>Vexen returned to his office and Xaldin watched curiously. "I don't actually need to leave. You do. OUT." He pointed out of his office and shut the door in Xaldin's face before he went back to organizing. "It is way to early. To be dealing with this." He silently organized and went till 1:00 in the afternoon. He sat down breathing a sigh of relief and looked at the clock. "Four more hours to go," He turned to his computer to run maintenance on it completely skipping lunch.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are precious. 61 hits? I love you guys. But now I know your reading I expect great things!~ Reviews. I realized my anonymous block was on. so I turned it off;**

"He shut me out, " Xaldin sputtered as he went about his work. He went all day acting normally. Not a smidge different. But all He could think about was Vexen and his strange reaction.

Xigbar looked at him funny. "Xal, what's eatin ya?" They were tidying up so they could take another break while Riku showed the new guy, Vincent what was what. Vincent was already very experienced. He just needed introduced to the building and watched.

Xaldin shook his head. "I'm fine. Hey, Ican take your shift tonight if you'd like?"

Xigbar looked shocked. "Ya dude, sounds great."

"Thanks."

"XIGGY!" A blonde streak ran right into the 'cyclopse pirate'. "I'm going to the doctor with Zexion so I'm going to leave first, ok?" Xigbar smiled.

"Yes, but you still owe me from earlier. That wasn't cool." He made a mad face and stole a kiss.

"Hey! Give that back."Kiss. Kiss kiss kiss.

"UGH, guys. Seriously can ya break it up?" They didn't hear him. Maybe they did. But they sure as hell didn't listen. Xaldin was just jealous of Xigbar. Dem slowly pulled away.

"Pick up some new strings for Arpeggio when you come home, and butter, and dog food for Jareth." Demyx had Xigbar whipped, and whipped good.

* * *

><p>Larxene was worried. There was bound to be snow in hell. She was pretty sure Luxord had a thing for Xaldin. She prayed he got over it before someone got hurt. She wasn't always bitchy. "Oh god..."<p>

"Yes?" Xemnas was leaving his office when he had the perfect opportunity to make himself Superior.

"Nothing. Just worried for the safety of the building."

"Ok. Don't let it get destroyed. I'm out for the day, seven to five is my limit. You should think about leaving too."

* * *

><p>And so a week went by with out any harm. Generally everyone got along. Except Vexen who avoided Larxene. Who in turn made sure old gossip was recycled so Luxord wouldn't get upset. Luxord though had forgotten about Xaldin and moved on to flirting with Marluxia. Who wasn't interested as he had just had a nasty break up with his 'Prince' Eric<p>

* * *

><p>"Vexen. You need to just except this already. It's getting old. I'm serious. You're acting like a girl. Just go up to him and talk it out logically."<p>

"I know Demyx." Vexen sighed as he finished up a report. "I'll do it later." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Later, later. Always later. See you later. And eat something man. Your lookin' skinnier than Axel." Vexen waved him off and started writing a conclusion to his Experiment. He believed he finally eliminated the necessity of certain shots being administered by a needle. Such as booster shots. He sent the results to a testing lab that would determine the solution concentration necessary for safe administration.

Vexen's eyes wondered over to the clock. "Noon huh.. maybe I ought to try and eat." He finished his paragraph and left to go to the break room. He figures there would be Ice cream in there. Or at least some Paopu fruit. Vexen's vision wavered as he got a tad dizzy.

Xigbar was leaving his office to grab his lunch when he came across Vexen out cold on the floor. Immediately he got out his communicator. "I need a full security check we have a man down on the ninth floor due to unknown cause." This message sent the security team into full swing. The guards outside the building were reviewing entry and exit logs. The guards inside were making sure every measure was taken. Every guard was working. Except Xaldin, who rushed to find Xigbar. Ninth floor was Vexen's floor. He hadn't seen half a glimpse of his favorite blonde in over a week. Since the door had been slammed in his face.

"God let him be ok..." The guard finally reached Xigbar and saw Vexen on the floor his body colder than normal. He knelt and checked over Vexen. Paramedics were soon up the elevator and putting Vexen on a stretcher. Xaldin trotted along with them doing whatever they wanted. Filling out paper work to the best of his ability, holding things, and giving a list of recent projects he had been working on.

4+3

", , does he have any past eating disorders you know of?" held a health chart in his hands.

"No sir. Are you saying he's anorexic?"

"Well, We aren't sure but he's extremly underweight. By about fourty pounds. Everything seems to point to anorexia. But it could have been triggered by anything."

"Thank you doctor. Is there anything to do about it?"

"I recommend three well balanced meals a day in addition to constant monitoring and mild exercise. Does he have someone to care for him?"

"Me. I will. When can I see him?"

"Visiting hours are over but if you leave soon then it shouldn't be a problem. Just hurry. I think he's awake. Would you like to let him know why he's here?"

"No. He will want to hear everything. He works with medicine." Xaldin half chuckled. "Sometimes I think our companies products are more like his family than his sister."

The doctor smiled back. "Go on. So you can leave. You've been here for several hours. you need rest."

Xaldin smiled and went in to see Vexen. "Vexen."

Vexen hid his face behind his hair as he watched the iv drip and he read the label. "I was going to eat lunch you know, I didn't..." He sobbed. "I don't know why I'm so weak." Xaldin sat on the edge of the bed and held the lanky blonde.

"It's going to be fine." The wind hummed outside the window as the cloudless sky held the setting sun,

_Baby mine, don't you cry_


	5. Chapter 5

Zexion and Demyx were in the waiting room at the optometrist when they got a call from Xigbar. They had rushed to the hospital and were the last ones there. The company had shut down for the rest of the day because of security purposes. Even though the security had not been breached it was procedure.

"Is my uncle okay? Where is he?" Zexion was wide eyed and torn up. He looked pretty rough. But Lexaeus got a hold on him and was calming him down. Even if the tears wouldn't stop.

"It's my fault. I knew he wasn't alright. I should have pushed harder." Demyx whispered to Xigbar.

"No hun, there's nothing you could have done. It was his own choice."

Xaldin came out of the room and everyone stopped talking. He sighed.

"Well? Is he alright?" Saix posed the question they all wanted to ask. It just caused Xaldin to sit and let out a shakey breath.

"They think he's anorexic. But every time they talk to him he says he just didn't feel that hungry. They are whole group just sat en't sure what to make of it so they just are treating him as a case of severe malnutrition." Xemnas nodded. Everyone seemed relaxed that Vexen wasn't fatally ill.

"What are we going to do?" Saix again voiced.

"Well, the doctor told me that he needs constant observance for a while. Till we are sure he has gotten into a pattern of healthy eating."

The whole group seemed to relax.

"When can I go see him?" Zexion piped from his boyfriends lap.

"Go ask the nurse. They weren't thrilled about me being with him though." The bluenette nodded as he went to the desk and exchanged words with the nurse before receiving a sticker and being pointed toward his uncle's room. He hurried to the room.

(with Zexion and Vexen)

"Vexen?" The blonde in question rose his head and smiled at his nephew. They didn't have much of an age gap but Vexen and his sister had had a very large one.

"Zexion, how's my favorite relative?" The slate haired man shook his head.

"You and I both know I'm your only relative." Vexen moved over and Zexion climbed onto his bed.

"Well there is Larxene." Vexen wrapped an arm around his frail nephew.

"She was our neighbor. She isn't really related."

"Well neither is Lexeaus but I think of him as my nephew in law."

"It's weird we are so close in age."

"Ya."

"Vexen?"

"Yes, Zexy?"

"Please don't leave me." Zexion looked deep into Vexens eyes.

"Never."

* * *

><p>flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>Zexion cried as he watched the Urns put on the shelf in the family grave. He shuddered with sobs. the fragile age of six he had lost his parents and his vision in one eye with one deft blow. He hiccuped and hugged himself and started at the weight of a hand on his shoulder.<em>

_"Hi Zexion." He looked into Acid Green eyes. "I'm your uncle. Vexen." Zexion watched the angular face. It was so strange to see someone so...wiry._

_"I know it's hard. You know, you and I will be like brothers." The blonde scooped up the child._

_"I miss them." It was the first thing he had said since the accident._

_"So do I." Another blonde came from over by Vexen's parents and Zexions Grandparents._

_"Vexen. Your mum wants you to come to her so she can fix your hair." They both rolled there eyes._

_"Will you hold Zexion?" Larxene nodded._

_"Hey hun. It'll be fine."_

_"Larx will take care of you. She's my neighbor. But sometimes I wonder If she has more of her things at our house than hers." This earned a smirk from the six year old before his frown returned._

_TWO YEARS LATER_

_Vexen held Zexion, his face streaked with tears. They were sitting together as the tomb was once again sealed. Only now it was Raoul and Hannah (Vexen's parents) Urns being place on the shelf._

_"It'll be alright. We still have each other." Vexen whispered to his charge. He had raised the slate eyed boy for two years and was soon to be going to college. Now they were going to have to sell everything and move. Vexen was had to take care of himself at college and his nephew._

_Later that day Larxene managed to calm Vexen down and Zexion had gone to bed. "Vexen, you know I have a good job."_  
><em>Vexen snorted. "How the hell does that help me?"<em>

_"Well there is another secretarial job open. It'll pay enough to get you through college and if we split living expenses and we both care for midget."_

_"You would do that?"_

_"God Vexen, I'm not THAT bad am I?" Vexen grabbed her and held tightly._

_"Thank you." Larxene pet his head as the eighteen year old broke down. "Thank you..."_

* * *

><p>end flashback<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi, Katze. **  
><em>

_**I started a new fic. Read it yo. I noticed a spike in readers! SO I want a review...It's awesome that a bunch of people read this OuO,**_

_**Ok, so I need reviews on what you want to happen~**_

* * *

><p>Vexen woke with a room full of people. All his friends. "Hi guys..." He smiled at them and they all stared at him with big smiles.<p>

"Stupid," Larxene growled. "We were worried about you! Thank goodness you're ok." Vexen hushed them as Zexion was still asleep next to him.

"Don't wake him up. It's been harder for him than anyone." Vexen pet the slate hair.

Xaldin sat next to the bed watching Vexen intently. "Once you leave you're staying with me."

They all looked at Xaldin with shock.

"_Excuse_ me?" Vexen said looking offended.

"I'm going to make sure you are ok until you get to a normal weight. The doctor suggested it." Lexaeus glared. The Dread locked man was being awfully strange.

"Why you?" Vexen asked. Xemnas nudged Saix and they herded everyone out of the room. The tension grew thick in the air.

"Because I love you Vexen. I love the way you put your hair in a pony tail when you get focused. How you fall asleep when you do really long math problems. All of you." Vexen sputtered looking a bit like a fish. he was taken back.

"You, I- Really?" He was read in the face.

"Really. Vexen. I have for a long time now." Vexen put his hand on Xaldin's.

"Xaldin?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me." And so he did.

* * *

><p>Later that day...<p>

"That's it. We'll release him now. Thank you." Xaldin wheeled Vexen out to the car all their friends following.

"Let's go eat. Hospital food is nasty." Demyx requested.

"OH gosh, you have NO Idea how good Bronze Corral sounds." **_(A/N: lol, what resteraunt Golden...corral)_ **Everyone looked at Vexen and then hurried to there cars and Xaldin put Vexen in the car.  
>They got to the buffet as quickly as possible. They paid to get in and found a table to put their coats down. Xaldin helped Vexen get his plate by staying close so he didn't fall. Maybe to close. There was hardly air between them. They both filled their plates. Vexen had a lot of Fish and Macaroni and Cheese, and Creamy spinach dip for a roll.<p>

Axel coughed and stood. "Alright, well, I was going to do this later this week but since we're all here, there's something I want to say. Sorry Vexen if I'm stealing your thunder."

"You can have it. I'm all curious now."  
>They were all on edge as Axel pulled Roxas' chair out so every one could see both of them. Axel got on one knee and pulled out a little blue box.<p>

"Roxas, I had a whole evening planned out for us. It ended with a walk over a rainbow but I decided that wasn't good enough. So I made a deal with a leprechaun to let me do this on a pot of gold." Roxas was trying not to get teary. "But that wasn't good enough either. So I prayed real hard to find what I should do . And finally I decided. To sing for you." He stood and magically pulled out a guitar.

"-ahem-

_You be my princess_  
><em> And I'll be your toad<em>

_I'll follow behind you_  
><em> On rainbow road<em>  
><em> Protect you from red shells<em>  
><em> Wherever we go<em>  
><em> I promise.<em>

_ No one will touch us_  
><em> If we pick up a star<em>  
><em> And if you spin out<em>  
><em> You can ride in my car<em>  
><em> When we slide together<em>  
><em> We generate sparks<em>  
><em> In our wheels and our hearts<em>

_ The finish line_  
><em> Is just around the bend<em>  
><em> I'll pause this game<em>  
><em> So our love will never end<em>  
><em> Let's go again<em>  
><em> [ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/s/sam_hart/mario_kart_love_ ]_  
><em> The blue shell is coming<em>  
><em> So I'll go ahead<em>  
><em> If you hang behind<em>  
><em> It'll hit me instead<em>  
><em> But never look back<em>  
><em> Cause I'm down but not dead<em>  
><em> I'll catch up to you<em>

_ Don't worry about_  
><em> Bowser or DK<em>  
><em> Just eat this glowing mushroom<em>  
><em> And they'll all fade away<em>

_ The finish line_  
><em> Is just around the bend<em>  
><em> I'll pause this game<em>  
><em> So our love will never end<em>  
><em> Let's go again<em>

_ The finish line_  
><em> Is just around the bend<em>  
><em> I'll pause this game<em>  
><em> So our love will never end<em>  
><em> Let's go again<em>

_ To the mushroom cup_  
><em> And the flower cup<em>  
><em> And the star cup<em>  
><em> And the reverse cup<em>

_Will you will you will youu_

_will you will you will you_

_will you wiill you marry meeee-eee?_"  
>When the song ended Axel got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a ring with a small ruby in it that looked like one of Axel's tattoos.<p>

Roxas slid the ring on smiling. "Of Course!" Axel got glomped as everyone sighed. It was so sweet. Saix looked down at Xemnas' hand where their wedding ring layed.

"Well I guess everyone is full of news... Cause Saix and I want to tell you all some thing too." Saix smiled at his husband.

"We're pregnant." Said the blue haired man laying a hand on Xemnas' belly. "We found out this morning and were going to tell everyone at lunch. Aren't we all special this week." Everyone was happy and celebrating.

* * *

><p>End chapter,<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Xaldin took Vexen by the hand as they walked out of the restaurant. It had been an exiting night and Vexen was sleepy. He had eaten a heaping plate of mashed potatoes, carrots, spinach pizza, and fish. Plus he had eaten that cinnamon ice cream. It was a considerable amount for someone who just got out of the hospital. Xaldin had been hard pressed to say no when Vexen tried to go back for a second plate. Even as it was the taller man was afraid for the scientist's stomach. He looked ready to throw up or pass out. Xaldin couldn't help but hope for the later.

"Xaldin, Xal you have to let go of my hand if I'm to get into the car." Vexen mumbled sleepily as he waved to Zexion and Lexaeus getting on their motorbike. (whish surprisingly enough belonged to Zexion. Lexaeus had a pretty blue convertible.)

Xaldin smiled letting Vexen get in the car.

* * *

><p>Lexaeus got on the bike behind his boyfriend making sure both their helmets were on safely. He nodded and Zexion drove them home.<p>

He couldn't help but think he should have done what Axel did. It was sweet.

He looked over to a fast food place they drove by. It had several gacha machines. He tapped Zexions shoulder. The bluenette rolled his eyes and pulled over.

Lexaeus ran in and bought a little plastic ring. He came back out and slipped it on the smaller mans hand. "Can I be part of your family too?"

Zexion smiled. "I thought you already were."

* * *

><p>Xaldin smiled tucking the sleeping blonde into bed. He held hid little stuffed bear and nibbled it ear in his sleep. It was adorable how innocent and honest someone could be in their sleep. Xaldin smiled as he grabbed a spare pillow and blanket to head for the couch.<p> 


End file.
